Faction: Thyron Federation
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here. The Thyron Federation is the Thyrons' interstellar government. Description The Thyron Federation’s sphere of influence is 30 lightyears in diameter. 94 systems fall under its jurisdiction, although only 23 of these systems have any notable civilian population. The criteria for a planet to appoint a senator is to reach a population of at least one million Thyrons. Another seat is available at 5 million, then 10 million, then 50 million, and so on. This exponential increase is meant to avoid an overwhelming majority in the Senate by high-population worlds. If the Thyron Senate is the legislative body of the Thyron Federation, then its executive is the Admiral. The Admiral is appointed by the Senate every 10 Bemuge years (about 6 Earth years), although there is no limit for terms. The position of Admiral mostly centers around directing the Thyron Federation Fleet. The Admiral must get the Senate’s approval to declare war. In addition to the Admiral, the Thyron Senate also appoints the directors of smaller bureaucratic agencies, mostly with regulatory purposes. While it may seem that the Thyron Federation lacks a proper separation of powers, remember that the Thyron Federation gives a high degree of autonomy to each planet. In addition, planets tend to be self-sustaining enough to have little to fear from unfavorable legislation, and even less self-sufficient planets on the outer rim still rely on the Fleet’s protection against hostile militant groups. Thyron Federation Fleet Small Vessels Ranger-Class Interceptor: A rotund, podlike vessel, the 7-meter-long Interceptor is specialized in taking down other small spacecraft with its twin railguns. There is a circular window in the front that provides the flight deck (usually with only one pilot) with visibility; as is standard with Thyron Federation ships, the window is domed and celled to resemble a compound eye. A Ranger has only one hood (orange by standard), which encompasses its entire length, making it look particularly beetle-like. The hydrogen-burning engine is “tucked” under the hood’s rear tip, and extends for two meters into the vessel’s interior. Rangers are not meant to venture far from, or for long outside, the ships that they dock within. Furthermore, their design, while functioning well in space, performs clumsily within an atmosphere. Due to this, pilots only have three Bemuge days’ worth of food and water, with more emphasis being placed on activating the Interceptor’s distress beacon. Large Vessels Due to their size, larger vessels in the Thyron Fleet both require, and are able to incorporate, more sophisticated safety measures. Due to the risk of their hulls (however thick) being pierced, their interior corridors have airtight “bulkheads” that activate the moment their area of the ship experiences a hull beach, thereby preventing the vacuum of space from sucking out the rest of the ship's air. Meanwhile, as a measure against energy discharges (such as solar flares and EMPs) from frying onboard equipment (especially life support), ship hulls are equipped with the Thyrons' basic shielding technology. In addition, these vessels are equipped with FTL drives, along with the powerful computers needed to access the cataloged Thyron Federation jump lanes. Warden-Class Frigate: Wardens are 100 meters in length, and more wide than tall. Each side has 4 railguns atop and below, allowing the ship to make short work of small craft. In addition, each side hosts a forward-facing magnetic cannon (very high-caliber railgun) to deal with large, thick-hulled vessels (as uncommon as it is for subversive groups to procure them). A Warden’s rear side holds three engines; the middle is the primary engine, while the smaller two surrounding it assist in turning. All three engines have a single hood above them. To help dissipate heat, six heat radiators (designed to resemble insect wings) extend outward from the engines. Dispatcher-Class Carrier: The Dispatcher, while similar to the Warden, has a few key differences. Instead of railguns, a Dispatcher has two hangars on each side for small vessels, such as Rangers, to dock within. This allows them to be transported faster than light, despite them being unable to do so themselves. Due to the importance of stocking ammunition for Rangers, as well as refraining from weapon installations that could explode (thus risking the hangars' integrity), Dispatchers have no defensive railguns of their own, so protecting them is of upmost importance. Enforcer-Class Heavy Frigate: The strongest spacefaring vessel the Thyrons have to offer, the 500-meter-long Enforcer boasts a combination of firepower and durability that no subversive factions could hope to match. Each side boasts 10 railguns (20 total), and two magnetic cannons at the front (4 total). In addition, much like Dispatchers, Enforcers have two lateral hangars that dock smaller craft. Its immense bulk is propelled by two primary engines, with six secondary engines surrounding them, as well as the usual heat radiators. Enforcers' most notable aspect is their ability to jump without the use of standard jump lanes by temporarily creating their own. However, the calculations to do so can take days. Still, the temporary lanes last long enough for smaller (preferably friendly) vessels to follow them through, and calculating the return trip takes half the time at most. Their sheer size means that a single Enforcer (as of 0 ASE) takes at least ten Bemuge years to build. Major Systems Barmedas System * Bemuge Category:Thyron